narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matabei Hamura
is a "kunoichi" of unknown age, hailing from the Hamura Clan. Unlike any other members of her clan, she was the first and only to unlike their sacred the Yadogan. Background Matabei, along with the other members of her clan, lived nearly within the center of the earth. At birth Matabei had no eyes. Not even the white pupils the other members of her clan were born with. Having no eyes didn't handicap Matabei. Instead, because she lost sight her other senses were greatly enhanced. She could literally hold battles without the need for a break. By the age of five, she one day awoke to a full set of eyes, however the eyes were a bit stray compared to how the clans eyes usually are. Quickly she was able to adapt to them. At the age of seven, she along another group of clan members were chosen to participate in the Hamura Games. A set competition, where one main branch clan member is chosen to fight against a group of side branch members in a game of survival. Matabei literally moved through the games with nearly no trouble. Her eyes were nothing like others in her clan. She was feared, and by age eight technically named the leader of her clan. Personality Matabei can easily be described as laid back and very shy, but protective at the same time. She takes light to anyone speaking in disrespect towards the Hamura Clan. Once a side branch member was heard stating Matabei would ruin the clan. She simply stated that she wasn't the one who'd make the clan, but it was indeed the him who would. Basically stating that the side branch are actually the inheritors of the clan's will. With being a protective person comes bravery. During the Hamura Games she was seriously wounded to the point they considered halting the games, however she objected the offer and insisted they continued. At another point of the games during the one on one battles, a member on the side branch intended to kill another side branch member, however she stepped in stating she'd strike him down if he so much as budged. Her protective persona often leads fear into the elders of the clan. Stating that her reckless bravery could cost her the safety of the clan, or much worse, her life. Appearance Abilities As a member of the Hamura clan, Matabei's abilities range from various different abilities. Since she was expected of high outcomes, Matabei was forced to push her girly shyness aside and enhance her abilities to the utmost level. After the collision of the moon with the earth, she alone was capable destroying the core of the earth to free her clan from the pinning of it, destroying the pocket dimension. Taijutsu As a member of the Hamura clan, Matabei specializes not only in taijutsu, but in close ranged taijutsu. He signature style is the Gentle Fist, which allows her to attack her opponents chakra pathway system. With single taps she can expel chakra from her body into her opponents which injects chakra into her opponent's network. The Gentle Fist is used in a more polite way of fighting, which completely compliments her shyness. Her use of the gentle fist www considered unique even by the standards of the Hamura elders. Her skills in taijutsu alone are what got her to the level she has reached today. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hamura clan, Matabei possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Matabei can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction to at least 10 kilometres. Yadogan Trivia References Category:Female Category:Hamura Clan Category:The Warring States Period